


Gracious Shelter to Stop By

by smeary_coffee



Series: into fictogemino [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: Fictogemino, Loss, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeary_coffee/pseuds/smeary_coffee
Summary: There is times when things are mixed up, the headache and heartache, tears over shower's drips, dream or reality, Jaehyun and how he left with remained presence.Yuta throws them away, at least that is what he manages to do.





	Gracious Shelter to Stop By

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write again. Think of this as a start.
> 
> * English isn't my main language, excuse me if there's lots of errors  
> * Basically this is bunch of tangled threads on my mind  
> * A fictogemino
> 
> ~

A part of himself is screaming and scattered within. Now, he no longer can hear a soft piano pieces in the morning. Yuta is a bit regret it, to think about how someone so perfect like Jaehyun are presented, to him especially. For some strange things he just realized, he misses everything about Jaehyun. His words never fail him to an amazement. Sometimes he wonders how unfair the world is if one is compared to Jaehyun. Now he's gone like never existed before. The most gentle and perfect, and most important, the only one that loves him. Image of Jaehyun smiles at him comes. An intro to a piano concerto played out of nowhere, but seconds later it's just a buzzing sound of the empty day light.

 

_"Can you visit me just once? Even if you doesn't want to,"_

Jaehyun hide his grin, Yuta find it really annoying but endearing at the same time. His heart feels like about to burst.

_"I really missed you,"_ Yuta can't hold it anymore.

_"We're in a dream Yuta, and you still look unreal for me,"_ Jaehyun reach for his cheek and Yuta instantly leans at the touch.

_"I don't like this place,"_

_"You can always meet me here, to have me completely."_

 

Yuta feels like wake up from nothing. All he can remember are limited. Just like wake up from a strange sleep.

Like... right now, he wakes up by hearing Clair de Lune in the middle of the night from his living room. He's never have been sure of himself before. Jaehyun beside him sounds asleep. Their piano play itself under the moon radiance. He know it's a dream. And this time he's crying.

Jaehyun is missing completely. Along with his piano. Everyday Yuta always trying to get rid of everything Jaehyun had left in their apartemen, he can't tortured himself by seeing them, it's no use. And when Yuta think he's full of his longing, he dreamed of himself and Jaehyun, together in a forest near their house. He realized he need to forget Jaehyun. He can't get him anywhere in this world, though. That's the only way. The next morning he would forget everything without any trace left.

**Author's Note:**

> You can start to read it from the bottom to the top, sentence per sentence.
> 
> Aaand, i hope it's was okay. Do yell at me. See you!


End file.
